Sam's Realization
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Sam has a boyfriend. Danny's getting jealous and upsets Sam over the way he acts towards her. When Danny finds out that Sam's boyfriend is a ghost and plans to hurt Sam, Danny decides to tell Sam but she doesn't believe him. Will Sam find out the truth fo


**Sam's Realization**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom!**

**PG**

Sam Manson sat down in the "Nasty Burger" drinking a milkshake with her boyfriend, Robbie Russell. After finishing up their milkshake they both went for a walk, hand in hand. Sam smiled at Robbie and he smiled back. _His hands are so cold._ Sam thought to herself but never-the-less she was happy.

Robbie stopped and hugged Sam tightly. Although, Robbie was cold all over Sam didn't mind, she felt so happy in his arms. "You're so beautiful..." Robbie whrispered in Sam's ear.

Sam blushed nobyd had ever called her beautiful before. "I, thanks Robbie," Sam said. She looked up deeply into Robbie's eyes. "I love you," she said.

Robbie smiled. "And I love you too," he said, moving his face closer to hers.

Sam closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips upon hers. They were icy cold, like they were full of death, full of nothing and there was nothing magicial about it but that didn't borther Sam . After they broke from the embrace they smiled at each other. "Come on Sam, I'll walk you home," Robbie said. "I promise to take you out again tomorrow night," he told Sam.

The next day after school, Sam was hanging out with her best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley until Robbie picked her up.

"So Sam, hows your life with, um... Robbie?" Danny asked.

"Great... he called me beautiful last night..." Sam smiled.

Danny looked at Sam and laughed. "Beautiful, haha, now that's funny. If he was talking about Paulina, I'd understand but you.." he started.

That was it! Sam was totally pissed off at Danny now. She couldn't take anymore of this. "Danny, you're such an asshole you know that?" Sam yelled before taking off down the street, hoping t run into Robbie and she did. He wa sin his car and he picked her up and the drove down to the Nasty Burger.

"Danny, you are really me you know that?" Tucker said. "You really hurt Sam you know that?"

"Why would she care, she's with him now, she doesn't worry about what I think and why would she anyway?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Tucker asked.

"Whatever," Danny said. "I'm going to the Nasty Burger to get a milkshake, you with me?"

Tucker nodded and he and Danny walked down the street to the Nasty Burger.

Sam and Robbie was at the Nasty Burger talking about everything, Sam told him about how Danny treated her and she was about to tell him something else but she didn't. She decided to go into the Ladies and room and freshen up if she was going to tell Robbie how she felt about Danny and how she didn't now how she felt about him now.

While Sam was freshing up, Tucker and Danny walked in and took a seat. Danny looked at Robbie and he sensed his ghost breath. "Huh?" he said.

Then he saw Robbie go into a ghost form. "Oh my God, Robbie's a ghost, what the hell is he doing to Sam?" Danny looked around and he saw Sam coming out of the Ladies room. " He better not hurt my girl, I mean, Sam," Danny shuttered.

"Sure..." Tucker laughed. "I know you love her,"

"Shut up, will you?" Danny ran outside. He didn't know why, but he just needed to be alone to think about what he could do. Should he tell Sam the truth or should he keep it a secret.

Later that night Danny went to spy on Robbie and he found out that Robbie was using Sam. He also found out that he was going to hurt her. Robbie was planning on breaking her heart and then he was planning on killing her as well. Now, Danny was totally pissed! Nobody hurts Sam Manson while Danny Fenton is around!

The next day, Danny left early to go to school so he could meet up with Sam, When she left her house she was surprised to see Danny. "Um, hi..." she said.

"Hi Sam, listen we really need to talk..." Danny said.

Sam walked up to him. "Okay..."

"Sam, I don't want you to get hurt, I want you to know the truth... I... ROBBIE'S A GHOST... he's going to hurt you Sam..." Danny said.

Sam glared at Danny. "I don't believe you! You're just making it up because you can't stand to see me happy but yet your aloud to go on about Paulina or someone else that means more to you than I do... no Danny, now I have to go to school and I don't want to talk to you, EVER AGAIN..." Sam yelled and took off to school.

Danny watched her leave. "Sam, nobody means more to me than you.." he said. Then Danny slowly walked to school. The morning session wet rather slow but when lunch finally came, Danny decided to watch over Sam, despite what she said, he was going to be there for her. But he didn't find Sam right away he found Robbie with another girl, making out. And Sam was coming around the corner and she caught Robbie. "What?" she yelled.

Robbie stopped and started laughing evilly and turned into his ghost form. "Sam Manson, your going to die now... thanks to your foolish love for me I will be able to kill you and the halfa," Robbie glared at Sam.

Sam fell to her knees and started to cry. "But...the halfa... Danny... LEAVE DANNY ALONE!" She yelled.

Danny started going into his ghost form. "I'm going ghost," he yelled and then he started flying into the scene. Robbie was going after Sam, trying to hurt her but Danny flew by her and grabbed her and took off with ehr just in the nick of time. He took her somewhere safe where they could talk alone for a few minutes.

"Danny," Sam looked deeply into Danny's eyes. "I'm sorry," she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I never believed you, I know I should of but your always talking about how much you love Paulina so I figured that you didn't care what happened to me..." Sam looked at Danny.

"Of course I care about you and by the way, you do mean more to me than what Paulina or anybody else ever will," Danny blushed looking deeply into Sam's eyes.

Sam blushed. "Danny, I want to tell you something..." They were interupted by Robbie.

"Just a second..." Danny said, he flew up and qucikly destoryed Robbie and locked him into the 'Fenton Thermos'. "As you were saying?" Danny returned to his human form.

"Danny, I realized that I never did love Robbie and it was stupid for me to be with him. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. Danny, it's you that I love..." Sam started crying now.

Danny hugged her tightly. "Oh Sam, I love you too. I'm sorry for always talking about Paulina the way I did, it's just that I wanted to see if you would confess your feelings for me that is if you had any and lucky for me you do, your the most beautiful girl in the world. Your amazing and sweet and now your mine..." Danny looked deeply into Sam's violet eyes.

Sam blushed and closed her eyes. She could sense Danny face getting closer and she waited for his lips to touch her and when they did, they were so warm, so full of love and so full of life. At that moment Sam knew she found the right guy. "Danny, you're the best guy ever," she said.

Danny grabbed her hand. "Ah shit, we're going to be late for class," he said.

Sam looked at him. "Oh well, at least we're be late ... toegether," she said, walking towards the school with him.

"True," Danny said. "Very true..." And off they went to class, hand in hand. Finally, they were a couple. Now, just how the hell were they going to explain this to Tucker?

The End.

Okay, so maybe it sucked, but what did you think? It was a first Danny Phantom fanfic... no problem to tell who I support now is it? Hehehehehe! Sam/Danny forever! Anyway, that's it for now I am going to write more Danny/Sam fics, duh! Anyway, that's it for now. Bye Bye! Happy Easter!


End file.
